Two Weeks
by assassinactual
Summary: Rachel sees Quinn off to New Haven at Grand Central Station.


Quinn surprises herself when they get to the train station. She expected Rachel to be the one clinging onto her hand and crying her eyes while she surprise hugged her for the tenth time since exiting the taxi. That's what she's been doing for most of the week. But Rachel, surprisingly, holds herself together.

Quinn however, does not.

They're in the main hall of Grand Central. Rachel is standing beside her, inspecting a schedule. Quinn has managed to tear herself away from Rachel long enough to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She takes the opportunity to check the time against that printed on her ticket.

She's been anxious to get there all summer, but now that it's almost time to board the train to New Haven, she's having trouble leaving. Although, in her dreams, she had always focused on the fact that she would one short train ride away from Rachel, not the reality of living in another city and maybe only seeing her every other weekend.

This thought causes the tears to well up again, and she launches herself at Rachel. Quinn catches her in a sort of awkward side hug. Rachel turned herself around, then wrapped her arms around Quinn. Quinn shuffles forward closing the little remaining space between them, and rests her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

They stay like that for several minutes. Quinn ends up leaning heavily on Rachel while crying into her shoulder.

"I'm really going to miss you, Rach," Quinn whispers as she pulls away.

Quinn takes a half step back. Rachel's hand slides down from Quinn's shoulder to rub up and down her right arm, while Quinn uses her left hand to try to wipe her tears away.

"We'll still see each other. In a couple weeks, once things have settled down a bit, I'll come visit you. Or you could visit me. I would imagine there's a lot more to do in New York than in New Haven." Rachel adopts a teasing tone when speaking of their cities in an effort to cheer Quinn up, but it doesn't work. Quinn just shakes her head and sniffles before speaking.

"It won't be the same. I've gotten used to seeing you every day this summer, and this week has been –" Quinn has to pause for a second to rein her emotions in. "It's been so much fun being here in New York with you and I just don't want it to end."

Rachel's hand which has been stroking Quinn's arm stops. She slides it down to Quinn's hand and squeezes tightly.

"Two weeks, okay? We'll see each other in two weeks." Quinn nods slightly and squeezes Rachel's hand back. "We can Skype every night, and I know you'll be texting me all the time. It won't be long. You'll be busy with classes and making new friends, two weeks will fly by."

"I'll make new friends at Yale, but you're my best friend." Quinn stops to listen to an announcement, then glances at the station's clock. It's almost time for her to leave. "I want – you need to know, Rachel, that no matter what else might happen between us, you will always be my best friend. Okay?"

Rachel nods, and Quinn knows from the way her nose scrunches up and her eyes are almost squeezed shut that she is simultaneously trying to contain her tears and a huge smile.

On impulse, Quinn reaches into her jacket and pulls an envelope out of her pocket. She hands it to Rachel, who studies it in confusion. "It's a train ticket. Good for ten one-way trips between New York and New Haven. When I bought it I thought that I could use it to visit you, but if I keep it I'll probably be back her tomorrow morning."

Rachel slides the ticket out of the envelope. The first thing she spots is the price.

"No, Quinn, this is too much, I can't take this." She tries to give it back to Quinn, but Quinn pushes the envelope back to Rachel.

"It's fine Rachel. My dad gave me a enough money to last me for about the next five years. It's fine. And I want you to have it. Please?" Rachel's still looking at Quinn questioningly, so Quinn nods. Rachel slips the ticket into her purse.

Finally, Rachel does what Quinn has been expecting all day. She shoots forward and wraps Quinn up in a surprise hug. Quinn returns the hug and pulls Rachel closer. Once again, they stand there for several minutes. They are completely ignorant of everything but each other until Quinn hears another announcement.

Quinn pulls back reluctantly, still holding onto Rachel's arms.

"I guess that's you, huh?" Rachel says.

Quinn nods, and pulls a bit further away from Rachel. She squeezes Rachel's hands before letting go completely. Quinn only turns away from Rachel for a second to pick up her bag and sling it on her shoulder, but when she looks back Rachel has started crying.

She doesn't move closer to Rachel, but she reaches out to her and wipes her tears away with her thumb. She's afraid that if she starts hugging Rachel again, she won't be able to stop.

"Don't cry. I'll text when I get there, and we can Skype later." Rachel nods, and Quinn takes a few steps backwards. Quinn smiles tearfully. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Two weeks," Rachel agrees. Then Quinn is turning, and walking away towards the platforms.

Quinn is halfway across the huge train station when she stops and turns around. She spots Rachel, still in the same spot Quinn left her. Quinn gives her a two fingered wave which would've looked like a peace sign to anyone else.

Rachel is lifting her hand to return the wave when she stopped. She instead brings her fingers to her lips and presses a light kiss to them. Then she raises her arm and gives Quinn the same wave she had given Rachel.

That makes Quinn smile. She waves to Rachel one last time, then turns away and rounds the corner to the platforms.

"Two weeks," she whispers to herself. It's going to be a very long two weeks.


End file.
